You Spell It With A 'Y'
by Athena's Heart
Summary: She wasn't exactly ashamed of what took place in the Middle Years per se rather she was embarrassed


A/N: So this is a concept I came up with a while ago. I got the title from a line in the movie 'Politically Correct University'.

* * *

When Pepper was a young adult, she experienced many things that separated herself from others. Despite the woman's trust in Tony post Afghanistan issue, there was much she didn't tell him.

One such thing was her life before Stark industries. He vaguely knew of her modeling career, however, he knew nothing of the Middle Years, The time between the Modeling Years and the Stark Years, The College Years. And that was how she liked it.

She wasn't exactly ashamed of what took place in the Middle Years per se rather she was embarrassed. She'd done some questionable things and joined some things she didn't like advertising. She'd managed to keep her nosy boss out of her business. That is, until that unfortunate morning.

Tony had been bored. There was nothing for him to fix or modify. Nothing to do. At all. So he decided to get into her business.

"Jarvis, do a search on Ms. Potts, find out anything you can," he said lying on his back in his workshop. Pepper had been away for nearly three hours, attending a meeting in his absence.

"Sir, are you sure that is a wise decision?" replied the AI's mechanical voice.

He rolled his eyes, "Jarvis" he said in a warning tone.

Jarvis sighed, "Yes, Sir,"

What felt like a century later, though in actuality it took little longer than a few minutes, there was a beep, indicating the searches completion.

Tony jumped up grinning like a mad man. Finally! "Jarvis, bring up the search so I can read in my Hot Rod," A moment later the screen appeared. He hopped in and began reading. A smile that would make the Cheshire Cat proud took over his face and he picked up his phone to text the woman in question.

Pepper was sitting in a meeting when her blackberry vibrated. It was from Tony. She had half a mind not to pick up. It was his fault she was here in the first place, but she'd been sitting in her chair for over three hours and she could use the entertainment.

**So. Feminism's cool.**

She froze in her seat. He knew. She was mortified. HE KNEW! She shook her head a little. She couldn't let him know she knew that he knew. No doubt, that's the reaction he'd be expecting. Regardless, she was going to play dumb.

**Mmhhmm. I suppose.**

He grinned as he received her reply. Typical Pepper. Deflect and absorb. Pretend like she didn't know he knew. Or even better, denial.

**Oh. Well I've decided to become a woman's rights activist supporter guy.**

She groaned, attracting the looks of the other people in the room. She blushed and, after assuring everyone she was fine, began typing furiously.

**Have at. It's a decent cause.**

Tony frowned at her response. He knew what he was getting at and so did she. He wanted her to admit it, and he knew just what to say to get it out of her.

**So I've decided to become a Womanist.**

Peppers face flushed as she read his message. She knew he just wanted to get a rise out of her, and she didn't want to give in, but she just couldn't help it.

**Womynist. You spell it with a 'Y'**

He grinned as he finally got the reaction he wanted. With a snigger, he quickly responded.

**Oh. My Bad. I didn't know you were an authority on the subject.**

Pepper didn't respond. The meeting had finally adjourned and she stuffed her phone in her bag, making a beeline to avoid having to stop and talk, racing out of the SI building to her boss's home.

When Pepper didn't respond, Tony started worry. After about fifteen minutes, he decided to action. "Jarvis! Track Peppers location!" he yelled to the ceiling, jumping out of his Hot Rod.

"Are you sure that is the course of action you wish to take, Sir?"

"Ye-" He started to say when he was cut off by a distinctly familiar voice.

"Cancel that, Jarvis," Tony blanched, and turned to see Pepper standing in the doorway of his workshop. He looked her up and down and noticed she was sans her heels, explaining why he didn't hear her coming.

He laughed nervously, "H-hey, Pep. How ya doing?"

She didn't smile. She walked briskly towards him, "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, holding up her phone.

He grinned, "I got bored. I decided to do some research. Aren't you the one always telling me to be aware of people?"

She rolled her eyes, "Your _enemies_! Not _me_!" she exclaimed.

"Well-" he paused not having an answer, so he changed tactics, "Well, I think you have more explaining to do than me!"

She closed her mouth, blushing furiously. He raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. "Fine. It was when I was in college. I made some friends and they were part of this feminist sorority, though it was called a 'empowerment society'. I did some nutty stuff. That's all!"

He grinned at her admittance, "See, that was easy, wasn't it?" he said taking her hand and fiddling with the diamond on it.

"Mmm. I wouldn't use the term 'easy'. That was a time I try not to think of much," she said, pulling her hand away.

He frowned, "There's nothing to be ashamed of, you know," he said pulling her into a hug.

When she pulled away, she spoke again, "I know, I'm not ashamed, more embarrassed, really. I did some stuff there that I don't like to advertise. If word got to the press, I'd never live it down," she said with a short laugh, turning to leave.

"What sort of stuff?" he called after her.

She grinned over her shoulder, "Some stuff involving dry martinis, whipped cream, and my sororital sisters. It was in the paper and everything," she said with a wink.

Tony's jaw dropped as he watched her exit his workshop. When he finally came back to earth, he spun around and jumped back in his Hot Rod. "Jarvis, look up Peppers year of graduation, find anything you can on her Sorority!" He said, grinning like a child on Christmas.

* * *

A/N: So there it is! Review if you have a moment!


End file.
